Panic Scandals!
by shrimproll
Summary: There's an issue about Ichijouji Ken having a relationship with a blond hair girl: Catherine in Odaiba high school. Is that true? Read to find it! A challenge from the forum "The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs".
1. Am I that Famous?

First of all, allow me to give my special thanks to **the alpha phoenix**, the admin from '_The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs_' Forum, who's made this interesting challenge _'Two Characters and Prompt Challenge' _:D

Second, this fics is mostly about humor and friendship.

Third, I won't use anyone POV.

Last, I hope you enjoy this **unique** combination!

Characters: Mainly Ken-Catherine. With other Chosen Children. Hints of Takari and Kenyako

Prompt: Shine bright like a star!

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon and if I owned them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 1: Am I that Famous?

"Ichijouji Ken! I… I like you! I like you since I saw your first appearance in television..! Do you… Do you want to be my boyfriend..?" a girl with a pony-tail hair said, confessing her love to one of the most popular boy in her school: Ichijouji Ken.

"Umm… I'm sorry!" Ichijouji Ken the dark-blue-hair boy answered her, bowing.

He run away from her, to avoid himself from hearing a cry or sobbing from that girl. He sighed before decided to go to cafetaria where he should do some gathering with the others, to give them some report, obviously.

"So, how is it?" Daisuke asked to Ken with some excitement on his tone.

"I rejected her," Ken declared.

"Again?" Hikari asked, who also seems to be as interested as Daisuke with that.

Ken just nodded. At the same time, Miyako heaving a relieving breath.

"This is the third time in this week, right?" Takeru said as he drank his milk, who sit next to Hikari.

Ken nodded, again. "I don't know the main reason for chasing me,"

"Don't worry Ken-kun, everything's gonna be okay," Miyako said, trying her best to comfort him.

"No…" he answered her.

"It will," Miyako said.

Ken looked at her curiously, almost shrieking after heard Miyako's (dis)comfort statement. "You always say like that, Miyako-san! I mean, didn't you see that ALMOST every day I got love letters in my locker?!"

"Err… I mean…" Miyako said, trying to say a word.

"He is right, Miyako-san," Takeru said, voting his voice to Ken. "plus, don't you remember that Ken-san is one of the best soccer-player in this high school?"

"Takeru, don't you remember that you were also one of the best basketball-player in this high school?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, yeah, but sadly, I have someone who always ready to protect me from my freaking fans every time," Takeru said, pointing his finger to Hikari.

Hikari looked at Takeru before sighing and pinching his cheek, playfully. "Don't you say like that in front of the others,"

Daisuke, who still has some feelings to the brunette girl, opened his mouth as he also getting jealous. "Stop your lovey-dovey now! We need to help our friend to out from this!"

"I really need to stop this," Ken said and sighing for the umpteenth time.

"Why didn't you try one of them? Some of them were pretty, right?" Daisuke suggested.

"Daisuke-kun!" Miyako shouted by a sudden.

"What?" Daisuke asked him curiously.

"This is about GIRL! Not about GOODS that you can try, and throw it away if you don't like them anymore!" Miyako said angrily.

"I just tried to give him a solution!" Daisuke said before smirking. "Plus, it seems that you were jealous, eh?"

Miyako couldn't did anything, except for blushing with Daisuke's true statement. Ken looked at the fighting friends curiously, before sighing. "Thank you for your solution, Daisuke-san, but looks like that isn't a good solution,"

_Click, Click, Click._

"Who is that?!" he asked curiously.

He heard a sound of camera shots and none of them dared to reveal themselves. But from that, Ken and the others could heard the victim's voice, as always.

"Look! This is great news!"

"Yeah! The moments of Ichijouji Ken with his best friends!"

"Looks like this will be a hot news for tomorrow's newspaper!"

The victims are… the members of newspaper club.

"Again, eh?" Takeru said as he sweat dropped.

"I don't know why newspaper club loves to make a news about me," Ken said, sighing and putting his head on the table. "I mean, in one week, they will ALWAYS put an article about my life in their newspaper!"

"So hard to be a famous boy," Hikari said, giggling.

"I was wondering, what will they put this time?" Takeru wondered. "The last thing that I remembered in last news was, about Ichijouji Ken's bad score,"

"Yeah, and I remembered we were talking about it before on park. And the next day, newspaper school talk about it," Daisuke added. "well, they are a really good stalker, eh?"

"All of you, stop teasing or making some jokes to him!" Miyako yelled.

"Hai, Miyako-sama…" the three of them said.

And they glanced their eyes to Ken, who still put his head on the table, and a laughter happened on that table.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

Ken is on his way to his class room before he got a sudden poke from someone. It was all of his friends, who had an amusing face, for Takeru and Hikari, and had an annoying face, for Miyako and Daisuke.

"_Ohayo_, Ken-san! Have you read today's newspaper?" Takeru asked as he hold today's newspaper.

"What is the news this time?" he asked as he took the newspaper, wondering.

_**ICHIJOUJI NEWS THIS WEEK!**_

'It _seems that Ichijouji Ken, our hottyyy boy during this several months, had rejected a girl again. Poor that little girl. After that, he had a nice chat with his friends. This time, they were talking about the solution for all of those evidences. One of his best friend, Motomiya Dasuke, gave him a solution to pick one of girl who confessed her love to him. But, another of his best friend, as he called her by Miya-Miya (Sadly, we didn't know her full name…) said that he couldn't pick any girls like a good and threw it away. It seems that Miya-Miya was jealous and in love with our Ichijouji! But don't worry about it, seems that our Ichijouji didn't have any love interest with her. And wait for our next news!'_

Ken doesn't know if he should laugh, or angry with this.

"WHY DID THEY TYPE MY NAME TO BE DASUKE?! MY NAME IS DAISUKE! MOTOMIYA DAISUKE! NOT DASUKE!" Daisuke shouted as he ripped the newspaper into pieces.

Miyako, who seems to be one of the victim, also readying herself to rip the newspaper, getting angry of course. "MY NAME IS MIYAKO! NOT MIYA-MIYA!"

"Lucky to us, they didn't mention our name," Hikari said as she laughed so hard, so is Takeru.

"DON'T LAUGH! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" both Miyako and Daisuke shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry," Ken said, sighing and getting tired even school hasn't starts yet.

"Ah, anyway, do all of you have a time this Saturday?" Takeru asked after he calmed down from his laughter.

"Time? For what?" Hikari asked him.

"Well, do you remember when we went to some places to help our friends from another regions?" Takeru asked. "And do you remember that I went to French with Taichi-san?"

"Yeah, I remembered it. What's going on then?" Miyako asked.

"Well, last week, I have a chat with Chosen Children from French, Catherine. She said that she wants to come to Japan this week. She was interested with Japan, and even learned Japanese language. She asked me to tell Japan's Chosen Children and asked me if I could pick her from airport," Takeru explained. "it seems that she wants to meet all of you,"

"So, you want to introduce her to all of us, eh?" Ken asked.

Takeru nodded. "So, can all of you come along with me this Saturday?"

"Anyway, Takeru, is she pretty?" Daisuke asked after he gave him a nod.

"Well, she is –"

Before Takeru could answered, he probably felt a glare that none other is from Hikari, who seems to getting jealous.

"I'm sorry, Hikari-chan. Don't get angry with me, please," Takeru said, sighing and ruffling her hair.

She smiled before pinching her cheek, receiving Takeru's little laughter. "I was so happy that you got my signal,"

* * *

><p>SATURDAY at Airport.<p>

"TAICHI-SAN! TAKERU-KUN!" Catherine shouted as she waved on them.

"Hey, Catherine!" Taichi shouted and waving as well.

Catherine came to them, who seems exciting and had waited for her arrival. Daisuke looked at her happily, due to her inner beauty. Catherine faced Taichi before she could gave a comment about Taichi's height. "Waow! You got taller than before!"

"Waow! You really learned Japanese language, eh?" Takeru asked.

"Of course! I was interested with all of you!" she answered Takeru's question.

"Hello there! My name is Hikari!" Hikari said, introducing herself.

"Takeru-kun told me a lot about you. It must be very pleasure to have him as your boyfriend, eh?" Catherine said, giggling.

Hikari just blushed with it as Catherine went to Daisuke, who already smiled like a freaking fans. "You must be Daisuke. Nice to meet you!"

And Daisuke blushed, obviously.

"My name is Miyako, nice to meet you!" Miyako said.

"Nice to meet you too!" Catherine said.

All of the chosen children introduced themselves to Catherine, until the only one that left is Ken, who is confused about the way to introduce himself.

"You must be Ken! Ichijouji Ken! That genius one!" Catherine said. "Takeru told me about you! He said that you were so famous in your high school!"

Ken just gave her a smile, and a blush after Catherine could continue her statement. "Waow, you have a nice smile,"

"Ken-kun, what's up?" Miyako asked him, who seems to notice Ken's blush.

"Err… Nothing…" Ken said.

"Anyway, Catherine. How long will you stay in Japan?" Daisuke asked her.

"Maybe I'll be back to French next week. You guys will give me a tour, right?" she asked, exciting.

All of them were walking around Odaiba, giving Catherine a little tour, and save the big one for the next day.

* * *

><p>SUNDAY at Bookstore<p>

'Hmm… this is interesting…' Ken thought as he read the magazine.

"Ken-kun?"

Suddenly, he could felt a little poke from someone, a friendly poke.

"Eh? Oh, Catherine?" Ken said.

"Thanks God I didn't poke a wrong person," she said.

"What are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"Hikari-chan accompanied me to have a shopping today. But she said that she wanted to stop here due she wanted to buy some magazine." Catherine answered him.

"Ohh…" Ken said.

"Anyway, Ken-kun, what kind of magazine did you read?" she asked him.

"This? This is animal magazine. My favorite one. Look!" Ken said as he pointed to the animals, looks exciting as he showed it to Catherine.

"Waow, looks so cute," Catherine said as she came closer to Ken, as interested as Ken.

Catherine looked as interested as Ken and he couldn't did anything, for an exception of smiling and blushing with Catherine's cute habit. But that (sweet?) moments ended soon after they could heard Hikari's interruption for their moment.

"Catherine!"

"Ah! Hikari-chan! Have you finished yet?" Catherine asked her.

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, we can continue your shopping day!" she said, giggling and noticing Ken is beside Catherine. "Ah! Ken-san? I don't see you there. I'm sorry. Do you want to join us?"

Ken shook his head, knowing that he still needs more time to read that interesting magazine, for him. "Okay then, Ja Ne!" Hikari said as both her and Catherine waved at him and leaving the bookstore.

Ken just waved them back, and continued reading the magazine.

Meanwhile…

"This must be very interesting," someone said, who's hid near Ken's position, smirking.

* * *

><p>*Note: I amused a lot while I wrote this! Especially about Ichijouji News!<p>

About newspaper club. In Japan, most of the school has that club. I use it as my idea to this fics!

It will make me happier if you give me your review. So, please review to let me know about anything you think about this chapter..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	2. A Fake News

Finally I could update this one!

And... Happy Chinese New Year 2556 for everyone who celebrate it! :D

This year's Chinese Zodiac is: Horse haha. (I bought this year's Kingston Chinese Zodiac Special Edition USB Flash Drives/Flash Disk that was shaped like a Pegasus. It reminds me with Pegasmon. It was so cute! :3)

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon and if I owned them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 2: A Fake News

MONDAY MORNING

Ken is on his way to his class room. But during his way, he kept looking at his schoolmates, who stared at him curiously, and wondering appeared on their face. And some of them whispered such as 'Ah! My Ichijouji!' or 'No! My Ichijouji!'

He wondered, why?

"KEEN!" it was the others who looks panicked.

"Hey! What's going on? Why all of you were so panic?" he asked, wondering.

"Save it for later. Read this. NOW!" Daisuke said, giving him today's news.

_**ICHIJOUJI NEWS THIS WEEK!**_

' _It __seems that our last question has answered! We caught that our Ichijouji Ken has a secret date in a bookstore with a cute blond hair girl yesterday! Look, they both read the magazine together and smile to each other in this photo! She even called our Ichijouji as 'Ken-kun'. She smiled and our Ichijouji was blush a little with her smile. Seems that our Ichijouji Ken was FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER! But actually, who is this mysterious girl? Wait for our next news!'_

Ken read it carefully, and speechless. He opened his mouth slightly, and he just need to shriek hardly, only if he weren't too shy for it. So this news is the answer him about the stares.

"It was Catherine, right?!" Miyako asked.

"How could they," Ken said, holding the newspaper tightly.

"Ken-san, how could they caught you?! I mean, I was there too, right?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know! I didn't hear any camera-shoot! Really!" Ken said and panicked.

"Really? That newspaper club seems to be so genius in hide," Takeru said.

"How could this happened to me..?" Ken said and sighed.

"Speaking of that, looks like some girls stared at you, right?" Daisuke asked as he started looking around.

Ken looked at Daisuke curiously before he decided to leave. "Yeah, thanks for this news…"

"Poor Ken-kun." Miyako said.

* * *

><p>He went away after school, and kept looking around, afraid if someone were following on him.<p>

'Hem... It seems that there's no one following me…' Ken thought.

"Umm… Excuse me? May I ask you something?" someone asked, poking Ken's back.

"Sure, what is it?"

Ken turned back, seeing someone who's poked his back, and it was…

Catherine.

"Ken-kun?! Thanks God I met you!" she said, her smile had appeared on her lip. "I was lost, can you help me?"

Ken looked around before nodding. He was just afraid if there were another camera stalked at him. After that, he and that blond girl walked together, in order to help Catherine home. "So, Ken-kun, you've just back from school, right?"

"Yeah… How about you?" he asked.

"Me? I was bored!" Catherine said grumpily, following by her sigh. "Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan said that they will pick me after school was end. But they both were so lame! So I went around the city alone and… Get lost…"

Ken couldn't did anything, only could felt sorry with Catherine. "Looks like they've forgot about it,"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If I weren't mistaken, today they have a laboratory practicum," Ken answered as he rolled his eyes.

"Really?!" she asked.

Ken nodded for a yes. "Anyway, I can give you some tour. That's if you want,"

"I will be pleasure with it! Thanks!" Catherine said, winking to him.

Both of them walked around the city, sharing some of their story. About Japan, or about French, or something else. Ken really enjoyed every parts of it, so is Catherine.

"So, this is Big Sight," Ken said, pointed his finger to the Big Sight.

"Waow, it was so big." Catherine said.

"You're right," Ken said.

"I want to come in!" Catherine said, exciting.

"Umm… I guess not today," Ken said as he pointed to the crowd. "look at the crowd,"

"You're right…" she said, sighing.

"How about tomorrow? I could accompany you if you want," he said.

Catherine's eyes bright for some excitement. "Sure! I'll be glad for it!"

"Okay then, I'll pick you tomorrow after school ends tomorrow. Maybe I could ask the others to join me?" he said.

Catherine nodded as a yes. "Anyway Ken-kun, I'm tired. Can you tell me where should I go?"

"I will walk you, is it a problem?" he asked.

Catherine nodded again. During their way to home, they were sharing some stories again, they enjoyed it, too much enjoyed until none of them were noticed about camera-shoot.

_Click! Click! Click!_

* * *

><p>TUESDAY MORNING<p>

As Ken walked to school, he could saw newspaper club's thrown today's newspaper. One of the member threw it happily, and the newspaper flied and hit Ken's face. "LOOK! THIS IS OUR NEWEST NEWS! JUST READ AND SEE!"

'What kind of news this time?' he thought as he read today's news and walked to his class room.

_**ICHIJOUJI NEWS TODAY!**_

'_Waow! As you could see in this picture, yesterday after school was ended, one of our cutest boy in this high school, Ichijouji Ken had a DATE with that mysterious blond hair girl again! Seems that they both were very happy! (Just look at their smile). Ichijouji even asked her for some ice cream! And they licked it together! How cute! But actually, who is this mysterious girl? Wait for our next news tomorrow!'_

_Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow…_

_Tomorrow?_

"TOMORROW?!" Ken shrieked panicky as he realized that there will be another Ichijouji News tomorrow.

"Ken-san!" it was Takeru.

"Ta… Takeru-san…" Ken said, still speechless about today's news.

He smiled at Ken kindly and faced him. "_Ohayo_! Eh? News?" Takeru said as he picked today's news from Ken and read it, with a result of his confusing look. "Is it true?"

"Hoi Ken!" it was Daisuke.

"I have read today's news! Is that true?!" he asked.

"Liar! We didn't lick ice cream together!" Ken shrieked.

But the bell rings.

"We will talk about this later," Daisuke said.

* * *

><p>"So, could you tell us about the truth?" Hikari asked.<p>

"Well, yesterday, on my way to my home, I met Catherine who seems to lost. She said that both Takeru-san and Hikari-san wanted to pick her after school. But I remembered that both of you have a laboratory practicum yesterday. So, I offered her a tour." Ken said. "But we didn't lick an ice cream! I don't even remember the time when I bought her an ice cream!"

After Ken finished his story, the three of them, for an exception of Miyako, couldn't did anything, except laugh as a pity to them. "DON'T LAUGH!"

"Whoa! There's a jealous girl!" Daisuke said, teasing on her.

"SILENCE!" Miyako shouted.

"Save your fight for later," Takeru said, sighing. "Anyway, in this news, there's a word 'tomorrow'. Means that they will spy on Ken-san again today,"

"Yeah, you're right," Daisuke said.

"Ken-san, I think the best thing that you could do today is hide yourself at home," Hikari suggested.

"I can't," Ken declared.

"Eh?!"

"I have an appointment with her!" Ken finally admitted. "She said that she want to come to Big Sight!"

"That is easy, Ken. We could replacing you if you want," Daisuke said.

"I can't. I mean, I'm the one who made the appointment, but I'm also the one who cancel it?" Ken said.

An awkward silent happened between the gathering, before Hikari could speak, declaring her opinion about Ken's statement. "He is right,"

"How about we accompany both of you?" Daisuke suggested. "I mean, if Takeru's prediction is right, at least they know that you go to hang out with us, not have a date with Catherine,"

"That's what I want to ask to all of you. Would you mind to accompany me?" Ken asked.

They all nodded, ready themselves to fight against the newspaper club, or helping Ken.

* * *

><p>*Note: Well to be honest, I love gossip. So, I really enjoy to make this 'gossip' story haha.<p>

I guess you know what is Big Sight, right? It mention in Digimon Adventure episode 37 (My favorite episode in 01 beside episode 52!)

The next chapter is probably the most interesting one. It will have some tease of couples.

Oh yeah, I hope you could imagine it perfectly when the news fly and hit Ken's face, lol.

It will make me happier if you give me your review. So, please review to let me know about anything you think about this chapter..! *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	3. Love Triangle?

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon and if I owned them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 3: Love Triangle?!

"Thanks all! You want to accompany me to Big Sight today!" Catherine said, giggling.

"It was a pleasure to accompany a pretty and cute girl such as you…" Daisuke said, winking at her. Soon, they arrive at Big Sight.

"Waow! This place was really huge!" Catherine said as she looked around.

"This place really reminds me when my parents got capture in here." Hikari said.

"Yeah, back then, we were so panic…" Takeru said and soon, they both talk together happily, and come to their own world.

"Cih…" Daisuke grumbled.

"Don't get jealous, Daisuke-kun." Miyako said, smirking at him.

"Silence!" Daisuke said.

"Admit it. They were dating. DATING!" Miyako said, louder her voice.

"Silence! Crazy maniac!" Daisuke said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ken and Catherine were looking around. And look at Daisuke and Miyako.<p>

"Again…" Ken said, feeling amuse.

"Again what?" Catherine asked as she looked at Daisuke and Miyako, who starting to fight.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Miyako yelled.

"I CALLED YOU MANIAC, M-A-N-I-A-C!" Daisuke answered, yelling and spelling the word 'maniac' to her.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO ME SOON! OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Miyako yelled.

"FOR WHAT?!" Daisuke answered, craning his tongue and making a funny face, to tease her.

"YOU… YOU…!" Miyako yelled, she almost exploding with his tease.

"Miyako-san, Daisuke-san, stop it!" Ken said.

"Yeah! Stop it!" Catherine said, joining Ken to stop them. With her angry expression, Miyako face against Ken and Catherine.

"DON'T STOP ME FOR KICKING THIS LITTLE BRAT!" Miyako yelled to Ken and Catherine. Her face is full with anger. As she start to back to face against Daisuke, Daisuke has run away.

"MATTE, DAISUKE-KUN!" Miyako yelled, chasing to Daisuke. Ken and Catherine just sweat dropped.

"Hey, what's going on?" Takeru asked as he came back from his own world with Hikari.

"As usual…" Ken said and laughed.

"Is that their habit?" Catherine asked.

"Well, the reason is must be about me and Takeru-kun…" Hikari said, answering Catherine's question. Soon, all of them were laugh about their stupid fight.

And Meanwhile…

"Interesting…" Someone said, hiding near their position.

* * *

><p>WEDNESDAY MORNING<p>

As usual, Ken came to school. And he feel weirder than usual. Most of the students were stare at him.

"Look, he came to school and pretending that nothing happened."

"Maybe he wants to be more famous than now?"

"Poor that girl."

'I guess yesterday that spy saw that we were hang out with the others, not having a date? Why they kept staring at me like that?' Ken wondered.

"KEN!" It was the others. They run and their face were panic. Just like they've saw a ghost.

"Minna? Ohayo. What's made you panic in this early morning?" Ken asked, wondering. Miyako's face is red, perfectly red. Hikari tried her best to comfort Miyako, without laughing at her of course.

"Ken-san! Read this! Hurry!" Takeru said, giving him today's newspaper. Ken immediately pick and read it. Wondering about today's ICHIJOUJI NEWS.

_**ICHIJOUJI NEWS TODAY! HOT! LOVE TRIANGLE REVEALED!**_

'_Looks like our Ichijouji and that blond hair girl was panic with this lavender hair girl's yell by a sudden. We can see this picture! It looks like our Ichijouji was caught by this lavender hair girl when he has a date with this blond hair girl! Here is their little conversation:_

_Ichijouji: Gomennasai dear! I didn't mean this…_

_Lavender hair girl: CHEATER!_

_Blond hair girl: Ken-chan, choose me or her?!_

_Ichijouji: Eh… Eh…?_

_But sadly, our Ichijouji Ken escaped immediately! Looks like he was confuse! This is really interesting! Love Triangle revealed! Who will he choose? A cute blond hair girl? Or a nerd lavender hair girl?_

_We still don't know more about this cute blond hair girl. So, wait for our news tomorrow!'_

First Ken was silent. Second Ken was stoning. Third Ken was speechless. And finally…

"WHAT?! THIS IS CRAZY!" Finally he yelled.

"This is a very good scandal…" Daisuke said.

"The spy really was a genius one…" Takeru said, nodding. He agree with Daisuke.

"So, could you stop praising that spy?!" Ken asked.

"Miyako-san, calm down!" Hikari encouraged and tried her best not to laugh.

"E… Eh…?" Miyako was speechless. Couldn't say anything. But soon, the bell ring.

"We will talk about this later in cafe…" Daisuke said.

* * *

><p>"THEY ARE CRAZY! I MEAN, HOW COULD THEY MADE THAT SCANDAL?!" Ken yelled with a loud voice.<p>

"Be quiet Ken-san! All of them were staring at you!" Said Takeru, putting his finger to his lip, to make a signal to quiet as he looked around.

"I mean, how could they took a photo when Miyako-san was complained with me and Catherine about Daisuke-san, and made a rumor that I cheat on her?!" Ken asked, lower his tone. Meanwhile, he could heard some of students around them, whispering something.

"Look, it was Ichijouji Ken!"

"Is that a girl in rumor?"

"She is nerd. The blond one is much better!"

"I choose the blond one! I mean, the blond one called him 'Ken-chan!'"

"I guess Ichijouji Ken was going out with the blond!"

"But why did that nerd beside him right now?"

Ken just sigh when hearing that whisper. Meanwhile, Miyako is readying herself to give them a punch one by one because they called her a 'nerd', only it was stop by Hikari. And seems that all of them were interested with that scandal…

"But, that photo really looks like Miyako yelled at you and Catherine because of cheating…" Daisuke said, trying his best not to laugh.

"Now the entire students know about this love triangle's fake story…" Hikari said.

"What should I do?" Ken asked, sighing and feeling hopeless.

"Don't worry, we will help you…" Takeru said.

"How?" Ken asked, curiously.

"I don't know… Is someone has an idea?" Takeru asked.

"How about you hide yourself at home today? Just for today. I mean, you didn't have an appointment with her today, eh?" Hikari suggested.

"I guess that is the best way…" Ken said and sighed.

"I guess I will accompany her for today…" Hikari said.

"I'll join you…" Miyako said.

"Don't!" Daisuke said.

"Why?" Miyako asked.

"If they catch you together with Catherine, they will make another crazy scandals." Takeru explained.

"He is right." Daisuke said and nodded.

"I'll ask Sora-san or Mimi-san to accompany me. Maybe you should hide yourself at home today…" Hikari suggested.

"I guess you're right…" Miyako said and sighed.

"Anyway, could I have an excuse to the restroom?" Ken asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Daisuke said.

As Ken on his way to the restroom, he could feel that his cellphone was ringing. It was his mother.

"Moshi-moshi? Hem? Yeah, I come home earlier today… Hm? Okay then. Ja Ne!" Ken said and ended the conversation between him and his mother, and continued his way to the restroom.

Meanwhile…

"Another Hot News…" Someone said, smirking and holding a camera.

* * *

><p>THURSDAY MORNING<p>

Ken followed the other's suggestion. Yesterday after school, he immediately went home, and spent most of the time by watch TV and play computer. And he guess, that spy won't do any 'Ichijouji News' today.

On his way, he meet his friends, who read today's news and… speechless…

"Hey, what's going on? Why did your face…" He didn't finish his statement, and Daisuke immediately give today's news.

And… his prediction is… wrong…

_**ICHIJOUJI NEWS TODAY!**_

'_As you could see in this picture, Our Ichijouji was called by someone. And we guess, it was that blond girl! Here is his talk during the call:_

_Ichijouji: Hello? Hai dear! What's going on? Hm? I can… What time? After school? Hm? Okay then… I'll pick you later. Ja Ne! Love you!_

_SEE? LOVE YOU! MEANS THAT OUR ICHIJOUJI'S HEART WAS CAPTURED BY THAT BLOND HAIR GIRL!_

_Poor Lavender-Hair Girl…_

_But sadly, we didn't succeed to follow him. So, we couldn't get enough information about their date yesterday._

_And sad, but true. We still don't know more about this cute blond hair girl. So, wait for our news tomorrow!'_

Ken is speechless with today's news…

"I guess my plan was failed, gomennasai…" Hikari said and sighed.

"It's okay, Hikari-san…" Ken said and sighed.

"They were so genius in making a scandal…" Takeru said.

"Anyway, did she really call you?" Daisuke asked, curiously.

"NO! IT WAS MY OKAASAN! SHE CALLED ME WHEN I HAVE AN EXCUSE TO RESTROOM! YOU MUST TRUST ME! YOU MUST TRUST ME!" Ken yelled as he held Daisuke's collar and shake it. His face is in horror.

"Whoa, relax! We trust you!" Daisuke said, feeling dizzy with Ken's shake.

"Anyway, what should we do then?" Miyako asked.

"Maybe we could talk to Newspaper members?" Hikari suggested.

"We couldn't. I've ever heard that Newspaper club is one of the biggest club in this high school…" Takeru said.

"Plus, looks like the entire school believe with that scandal…" Daisuke added. Soon, the bell was ringing.

* * *

><p>"So, what should we do then?" Takeru asked as he ate his melon bread. Now, all of them were walking together to a quiet place without many people around them, to have a secret meeting. Suddenly, Hikari's cellphone was ringing.<p>

"Wait a minute…" Hikari said as she picked her cellphone. "Moshi-moshi? Hm? We are near warehouse right now. What's wrong? Really? Okay then. Ja Ne…" She said as she ended her conversation.

"Who's that?" Takeru asked.

"Oniichan. He asked me where am I. I don't know why…" She answered him and continued their meeting.

"I guess we can't do anything, but wait until the scandal was subsided…" Miyako suggested.

"You're right…" Ken said and sighed. And suddenly, all of them heard someone's voice, which could be said, that voice… make them panic.

"Hey guys!" She said as she waved her hand.

They gulped, and look back at her.

It was Catherine…

* * *

><p>*Note: I hope you could imagine perfectly when Miyako and Daisuke fight, and when Ken held Daisuke's collar and shake it (This is my favorite moment lol)<p>

I guess, Ken was started to get panic with this scandal, eh?

And as you could see, Catherine come to their school. What will the newspaper member do this time?

Mind to review? *Using Takeru's puppy eyes*

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


	4. An Unexpected Guest

Sorry for took a while! Actually I wanted to update this story just about a month ago. I can't believe that I decided to delay this xD.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Digimon and if I owned them, Patamon will be mine! Muahahahaha! _(Forget it)

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Guest

"Did I hear… someone's voice that I… know..?" Daisuke said in a panic tone.

"Am I… dreaming..?" Miyako said panicked. Meanwhile, Takeru pinching his cheek hardly.

"Aww! It hurts! This is… real…" Takeru said.

"What should we… do..?" Hikari asked them.

Meanwhile, the four of them look at Ken, who scratch his hair. Like when he realized about his fault as Digimon-Kaiser. And of course: Panic…

"That is my question… Not yours… WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" He shouted. He is panic. Really panic.

"Hey!" Catherine said, coming to their direction. Luckily, there's no people except all of them. So, they couldn't see Catherine.

"Hey, Catherine!" Takeru greeted her, trying to hide his panic.

"Who bring you here?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, I was boring! So, I asked Taichi-san the direction from my hotel to your school and here I am!" Catherine said happily.

"So, this is the answer why Taichi-san called you before." Miyako whispered to Hikari.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Are you usually have a gather in this quiet place?" she asked. They gulped, doesn't know what they should answer.

"I'll try to bring her somewhere. You keep your distance as far as you could with us. Got it?" Hikari whispered.

They immediately nodded, agreeing with Hikari's plan to keep their distance. "Umm… Catherine! There's something that I want to discuss! Could we go somewhere?" Hikari asked, giving a reason.

"Eh? We could discuss it here, right?!" Catherine said.

"No! No! We couldn't! It's about a secret!" Hikari said, giggling. "I don't want boys to hear it!"

"What about Miyako-san?" Catherine asked.

"Miyako-san! I need your help! Could you help me?" Takeru said.

"So am I!" Daisuke said, understanding with Takeru's meaning.

"Me too!" Ken joined.

"Well… Okay, okay!" Miyako said, joining their play and immediately running away.

"Let's go!" Hikari said, dragging Catherine.

* * *

><p>"So, where should we go?" Daisuke asked as they walked far away from Catherine and Hikari.<p>

"Maybe classroom?" Miyako suggested.

As Miyako suggested her plan, they also could heard some of student's whisper.

"Hey, I guess I saw a blond hair girl!"

"Is she a girl in Ichijouji News?"

"I want to see that girl! Is she cute?"

The four of them gulped and sweat dropped, and immediately back to their classroom. Except Miyako, because she is their senior. She back to her own classroom.

"Why did Taichi-san tell her the way to this school?!" Daisuke said.

"Daisuke-kun, he doesn't know anything about this." Takeru answered him.

"He is right. Taichi-san didn't know anything about this." Ken said.

Soon, Hikari come and from her expression, all of them knew that she is tired.

"What's going on?" Takeru asked her.

"We almost get caught… by newspaper club…" Hikari said.

FLASHBACK

"So, you want my advice to stop Daisuke-kun's behavior to follow you and Takeru-kun?" Catherine said.

"Umm… Yeah… Yeah! Could you tell me your advice?" Hikari asked.

"Well…" Catherine started. Soon, Catherine said that she want to go to toilet. While waiting, Hikari could heard someone's voice from far away, and should she say, she recognize her very well. She gulped. This isn't good.

"Hikari-chan! Long time no see! How is your relationship with Takeru-kun?"_ she _said, laughing.

"Ye… Yeah… We fine! We both fine!" Hikari answered. She is panic and knowing that this isn't good.

"Lovey-Dovey as usual, eh?" _she_ asked her, smirking.

"Yeah… Yeah!" Hikari answered.

Hikari just hope that Catherine took her time longer in toilet.

And her wish isn't come true.

"Hikari! I'm done!" Catherine said. Hikari was shocked with Catherine's voice. Meanwhile, her friend immediately come to Catherine, observing her, just like she's found a gold.

After kept observing, finally she decided to say one-two words, "What is your…"

_She_ started to ask Catherine, with a suspect. But her question was cut by Hikari's loud voice. "WE NEED TO GO! JA NE!" Hikari shouted, and immediately drag Catherine as far as she could.

END FLASHBACK

"So, that's all…" Hikari said as she ended her explanation, sighing.

"Wait, wait! Who is _she_?" Daisuke asked her.

"You don't know?" she asked.

"No, I have no idea…" Daisuke answered her.

"Well, Hikari-chan must talking about Ayumi-san, newspaper club's vice-president, and one of a member that always makes some crazy scandals," Takeru explained. "I remember her scandal clearly…"

"speaking of that, did Ayumi-san know about Catherine?"

"No. I immediately dragged her away. If she know, it might be dangerous." Hikari said.

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

"Ah! I remember one of her scandal! If I'm not wrong, she put in newspaper that you both kissed in computer classroom!" Ken said, pointing to Takeru and Hikari. "It made Miyako-san happy and hysterical for almost one week until that scandal was subsided by itself…" He added and started to notice a blush came from Takeru and Hikari's cheek.

"Gomen..." he continued.

"Don't make me remember that scandal!" Takeru said, blushing and putting his head on table.

"So, where is Catherine?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, I asked her to wait for us at school roof. I'll come to her after school end." Hikari answered him.

"Speaking of that, after this break, we have our 'study time' right? I guess we could see her." Takeru said, lifting his head from table immediately.

"Yeah, I guess we could ask her to go home." Daisuke said, nodding and starting to stand up

* * *

><p>"Anyway Hikari-chan, you were so cruel!" Daisuke said as the four of them walked their way to school's roof.<p>

"Um? Why?" she asked him confusedly.

"You asked Catherine for her advice to stop me following you and Takeru!" he answered.

"That was just her reason, Daisuke-kun…" Takeru said, sighing with his childish behavior.

"No! That wasn't my reason! I'm really searching the way to stop it…" Hikari said, confirming Takeru's answer.

Daisuke immediately sighed, meanwhile, Ken tried to comfort him, "I think it's time for you to give up, Daisuke-san…" he said, snickering. Takeru just nodded, to confirm that he agree with Ken.

"Hikari-chan didn't mind with it!" Daisuke said.

"Who say I didn't?" Hikari answered him.

"Me!" he said as he opened the door to school's roof. "Hey, where is Catherine?"

"Catherine, it's me! Hikari!" Hikari said as she searched for her. "Strange? I asked her to wait me here?"

"Don't tell me that…" Daisuke said.

"That she's run away?!" Takeru continued.

There's a silent between them. Until finally...

"WE MUST FIND HER! THIS MIGHT BE VERY DANGEROUS TO ME!" Ken shouted, scratching his hair rudely.

"Relax, Ken! Of course we'll search her!" Daisuke said, trying to comfort him.

"I guess we should split up to make it easier." Takeru suggested.

"Then I guess I will go with…" Daisuke said, but was cut by Hikari's statement.

"We will confirm you if we find her. Ja Ne!" Hikari said, dragging Takeru with her.

Daisuke just sweat dropped and feel defeated.

"Admit it, Daisuke-san. It's time for you to give up…" Ken said, putting his hand on his shoulder and trying to comfort him. He understand with his jogress partner's feel.

"Forget about them. We need to find Catherine!" Daisuke said, trying to comfort himself.

"Do you have any idea?" Ken asked.

"Maybe we could start it from café?" Daisuke suggested as suddenly, he heard some people's voice from far away.

"Yeah! It was her!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! A blond hair girl, eh? She was with Hikari-chan! Hikari-chan must hide her somewhere in this building. We must find her!"

"You were so excited with this until you decided to skip your class for this?"

"If we find her, our big scandal will become hotter than before!"

"_If we find her, our big scandal will become hotter than before!"_

"_If we find her, our big scandal will become hotter than before!"_

"_If we find her, our big scandal will become hotter than before!"_

"_If we find her, our big scandal will become hotter than before!"_

That statement was ringing in Ken and Daisuke's mind for several times. They just speechless, look at each other, with their speechless expression. Together, they shouted:

"WE MUST FIND HER IMMEDIATELY!"

* * *

><p>Well, I guess, I made Catherine as a girl who loves to hang out and interested with many things. Maybe she could hold crest of Knowledge? Lol.<p>

Sorry, there's no 'Ichijouji News' in this will be available in next chapter haha.

About study time, If you ever read a manga with a title 'Arisa' by Ando Natsumi, you may understand this.

Well, the four of them tried to find Catherine. So is the newspaper club. Who will become the winner? =)

Mind to review? *Using Takeru's puppy eyes.

Sorry for grammars *sigh*

Ja Ne!

つづく


End file.
